Pirates Are Perverted
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Draco, a pirate captain, has successfully kidnapped Harry... now what? There's only so much cheesy pirate porn novels where they rape their hostages can teach you before you have to improvise. Gruesome torture mentioned, cut off before done! Drarry


Pirates, are lovely creatures, especially when they have you hogtied to the main mass while ogling you like you're a princess crying out for help. They really shouldn't have bothered with Harry, but for some reason out of all the celebrities on board, they chose him. Just perfect, seriously, and he thought his life couldn't get much worse than Voldemort. Then again, he's Harry Potter, life will always get worse. Taking in a deep breath, he noticed that everyone on deck had quieted as though waiting for something. Harry didn't have to wait long to see what it was, but that didn't make him any happier. A man, wearing the best pirate outfit money can buy, began to walk toward the hostage, his large pirate hat blocking Harry's view of his face.

He wasn't particularly tall, but his style was sharp and made sure you noticed him. The silver and green colors sparked interest in the eyes of others and made them curious to his identity, at least until he had a gun at your head. Harry knew from enough rumors that this is the captain of the Salazar pirate ship, probably one of the fiercest of all pirate groups. Harry always knew he had rotten luck but this has to be a record.

"I told you he was worth more than that stupid princess." The captain smirked, allowing his soft pink lips to be seen from under his hat. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry tried to contain his anger. It was truly unfair. The only reason he's the Chosen One is because of chance. Voldemort chose his crib rather than Neville's. He kept defeating the Dark Lord because of unlucky meetings and fights gone wrong. It was all so stupid and so… lucky really. There should have been no way for Harry to have survived all the chance encounters he had, and yet here he stands, ready to be killed off by pirates in search of a bounty.

"I'm not who you think I am..." Harry began but then blinked in surprise when a pair of deep gray eyes gazed at him. The captain's eyes were full of lust in that one moment but after Harry's blink he noticed that it was just rage, something completely different and much crueler. The captain has blond hair and a smooth face, not a beard or mustache, he seemed a bit too clean shaven but then again captains have always had a bit of an odd streak in them.

The captain leaned up close to the point where their faces were only two inches apart. Harry was surprised at the pretty boy features the young captain had, but he wasn't fooled, this man is a pirate and that means certain death for hostages. "Shut the fuck up, Potter. You're mine now, and no one will be able to save you either. There isn't a ship for miles and soon… we'll be heading to an uncharted island for a bit of fun. You'll be mine, mate. No way out of this one unless you want to jump ship, but even then…" The captain moved back and then turned to his crew. "Head to the Basilisk caves, this hostage will be getting to know me in my quarters while you scum man the ship."

It took three seconds for the crew to untie Harry and throw him into the captain's arms, but it took him twelve seconds and five steps up the stairs before he managed to get out of the man's grip and walk on his own. "I'm not a child; you can't just carry me around wherever you please." Harry growled but the captain merely smirked and eyed him like the little hero just so happened to be the largest bit of gold he'd ever seen.

"You're right, you're not a child but that doesn't mean you can order me around. I like you, a lot. The people and things I like become mine; you would do well to remember that." He informed Harry, making the young celebrity scowl and walk away as dignified as he could, even while the captain tried to wrap an arm around his waist. "Here's one privilege you should be happy about, you are allowed to call me Draco rather than captain or master." The dark haired man said nothing in return as they walked into the captain's quarters.

It was simple but with a hidden beauty. Everything was in green or silver, like the man's outfit, Harry had never heard of this captain having such a quirk but then again not many people survive meeting with him. Draco beamed and headed swiftly over to a hat stand where he placed his rather large feathered hat on top of it. That's when the captain sat down and began grooming his hair in front of a mirror with rubies on it, along with sapphires and gold linings. Harry was disgusted but only because he spends his own fortunes on helping those in his life, not buying mirrors and stylish clothes to feed vanity and greed. He's so much better than that! But apparently Draco isn't.

"Grooming your hair? Why bother? Aren't you just going to mess it up heading out on deck?" Harry asked dryly, knowing that a wind would be coming in soon. The blond just gaped at him as though he couldn't believe that a celebrity could be this _stupid_.

"I'm not going out there again! Are you kidding me? The wind will just fuck with my beautiful masterpiece and I'd rather not allow that, thanks." He spat and tried to fix a little tuft at the front that refused to go back and instead dangled on his forehead. Finally Draco gave up and turned around with a flirtatious smile. Wrapping his pale arms around Harry he began to nibble on the young man's ear. "Why don't we have some fun…" He murmured and teasingly bit down a little harder. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Keep touching me and I will ruin that hair of yours." He threatened, tempted to do it anyway but managed to control himself, if only just barely. The captain jumped away and crossed his arms, a look of pure rage on his features.

"I kidnapped you fair and square! You should be succumbing to my desires not outright denying me my fantasy!" Draco cried and that's when Harry saw something he liked. Those gray eyes of his were different than the cold silver of the room where everything had a silver lining, these eyes didn't. They knew what they knew and refused to back down, but if it didn't understand then it waited, almost desperately, to find out what went wrong. It was like a child playing roughly with a toy, for a few days it lasts just fine with some marks here and there and torn up in certain places, but the day it finally breaks is the moment that the child's world collapses in a way, making it so that that child has lost something dear to them and can't possibly comprehend what went wrong. It was cute… like the way sadists are cute. From a distance they look sweet and cuddly but not so much up close.

"You kidnapped me fair and square?" Harry asked with a grin, his wrists had a dull throb from being tied up so roughly earlier but the pain was beginning to subside. He knew he must look so dirty right now and the idea of being raped was not pleasant to say the least but he had a feeling that he could have some fun out of this if he allowed himself. Draco pouted (the captain would have called it a deeper scowl) and nodded moodily, as though that will change anything. This poor boy is crazy, but Harry knew he couldn't tarry for long, he had to have his fun now and enjoy it while it lasted… then after he became a poor rape victim he must live his days avoiding men and having sex with a boundless number of women. "Well didn't you know? I'm cheating in this game. Seriously Draco, you would think a captain of a pirate ship would know better than to play fair and square." He teased making the blonde's face darken into a mad red blush. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally he glared.

"Fuck you too, maybe I _will_ cheat." He growled but when looking around his room Draco seemed to be at a loss of what to do. Harry sat down on the man's bed and smirked, watching the him almost _comically_ try to figure out a way to win some imaginary game between the two of them. He began to wonder what the captain's fantasies were, since he happened to mention them. They must be rather sick if they involve another man, but then again he could always be a girl in disguise. Harry looked at Draco from a different angle and nodded. Yep, this captain is definitely a woman in disguise. He looks like a girl, whines like a girl, cares about his style like a girl, and argues like a girl. As long as he doesn't try to manipulate Harry, then he's safe, but when does a girl _not _try to manipulate a man?

"You are hilarious, and I've enjoyed messing with you, now when we make a stop for land, I'll be on my way. I'll make sure to leave my address though so don't you worry." Harry beamed making Draco howl in rage and begin to go through some large wooden chest at the foot of his bed. At this point Harry was lying back on the bed, his hands under his neck and his eyes beginning to droop. He felt content which is something he hasn't felt in a long time. Most people would be scared at this time but he couldn't bring himself to care, because if he was where he's meant to be then the poor celebrity would be in much more danger and with more ways to humiliate himself than just being raped by a man. Yawning to himself he closed his eyes and began to dose, not noticing how Draco had apparently found what he was looking for.

When Harry woke up he was strapped to the bed and feeling rather bored. Sure the idea of being tied down should have freaked the poor man out but it didn't, instead he was vaguely curious and still tired. He had only slept for an hour after all. Frowning slightly to himself he tried to tug at his arms but the rope locking his wrists against the bedpost were strong. Much stronger than they should have been. "I won!" Draco sneered, but he looked to be too pleased with himself. Harry glanced down at himself then looked at the captain's euphoric expression. Then he decided to ruin it for him.

"So what are you going to do now? My clothes are still on, you don't seem like a sadist, and honestly I doubt you will do it. I'm not even annoyed. More like bored." Harry informed him blankly and watched Draco's face draw into a look of shock before settling on humiliation and defeat. It was amusing to torture him, Harry noted, but then watched in annoyance as Draco pulled out a dagger. "Oh great, don't ruin my clothes." He grumbled making Draco pause once again. "If you ruin the only clothes I have then what are we going to do? Are you fine with me walking around naked all the time? Wouldn't that ruin your standing with your crew?" The captai sighed and crashed on the bed next to him, Harry's arm was around Draco's shoulders, not by choice but because of the stupid bondage.

"I'm not doing a very good job am I?" Draco said, blowing out a sigh. His captive just nodded soberly and looked at the sweet little captain as the man looked at his hands. There were calluses on his fingers and hands, showing he works hard while not caring too much about keeping himself soft for lovers. No, this man has been all about work but this makes no sense. If he's all about work then why on earth is he so interested in having a good time with the celebrity? He's obviously never captured someone before... imagining Draco capturing someone else with the same naivity and cuteness as now made him scowl, not wanting to share in the hilarious different ways that Draco tried to rape him.

"Why did you want to do this in the first place? There are hotter men and even women out there, so why did you pick me?" Harry asked, recalling how the crew stormed the ship he was on just to find him out of all the others onboard. It was weird, and he was terrified, that is... until he met Draco face to face. The young captain frowned tightly and then rolled onto his side so he was facing the man he worked so hard to get.

"According to the book I'm supposed to get the best, and then it should be easy as cake from there as long as I'm sexy and dark and mysterious... I got all of those down, correct?" Draco asked, staring at Harry with narrowed eyes. The captive just blinked and did his best not to laugh, but then... something Draco said...

"The book? What book?" Harry asked blankly causing the captain to look momentarily surprised before grinning and jumping off the bed. He then walked over to a bookshelf that Harry hadn't noticed and now wished he had so he could know that things are very wrong... very wrong indeed.

"They are these! Basically pirate and captive porn! I just love it! It's all romantic and violent and it's great." Draco beamed looking as though he expected to get a pat on the head or at least a smile. The covers seemed to have bare chested men holding onto sexy girls covered in cloth, ribbons, and other crap. This was obviously porn, you could just tell. There is probably rape and this is probably porn and oh hey! Harry is being tested with the techniques in these books! Just fun... no really, this will be great!

"Why are you acting so proud of this shit?" Harry asked and then noticed Draco flinch. He wanted to take it back instantly but it was too late. Draco's hands were clenched and his eyes narrowed with a deep scowl on his face. It was obvious at this point that Harry will be subjected to some painful and psychologically destroying torture.

"Read all these books and I will release you. I will only untie one hand and sit right here watching. If you so much as _think_ about freeing yourself, I will cut off one inch of flesh. Every time I even _assume_ you're thinking about something else other than the cheesy plotline, I will tie up your other wrist and put on a blindfold before attempting to shave your dick, whether or not it needs it."

Harry cringed, and closed his eyes tightly wishing this was all a dream, but when he opened them Draco was smiling sweetly. He straddled his captive's waist and beamed down at him before kissing his lips. "Then after you're done... we can have some fun!" He cheered making Harry have a halfhearted smile in response.

Really... just kill him now.

Draco's eyes were bright with the satisfaction of revenge but at the same time they had this glint of pain. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to pull off reading without falling under the punishment of paranoia, so he just looked up at the captain and smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry I insulted your books. I didn't mean to, it's just... I was stunned that you were interested, that's all." Harry allowed a soft blush to cover his face, but it wasn't in embarrassment, no, it was the fear heating up his entire body... the fear and anticipation.

"Really?" Draco asked, looking suspicious but his body was relaxing and his lips quivering with need. Maybe he's been alone for a very long time and just needed someone to say it's course Harry would never be that person but even so, he can try. Or at least attempt his wooing until he can finally escape. A large fire ought to do, perhaps he'll burn all of those dirty books... then again that would probably end in Harry's castration.

"You know, Harry... you can be very sexy when you shut that mouth of yours and just stay there looking at me with those sultry eyes of yours." Draco murmured and began to crawl ontop of his captive once more. The raven smiled nervously, wondering if this time it would finally happen. Sure, Harry knows eventually he's going to get raped but there's a difference between knowing and actually _having _it happen to you. There's a major difference.

"What if I want to talk? I can talk a hell of a lot! Want to hear me talk?" Harry asked quickly as his body began to tremble. Draco wasn't listening though and began to unbutton the man's shirt slowly, almost seductively as he ghosted his lips over Harry's.

"Just shut up." Draco growled playfully and nipped at Harry's bottom lip. The Chosen One squirmed but he couldn't move away thanks to the strategically placed ropes and how tight he the bondage is. "You are _mine_..."

Harry found his eyes closing while his breathing became erratic. It wasn't so much the major turn on that this was becoming but it was more of Harry imagining the things Draco does to himself while reading, he really seems to treasure those books. "Y-you need to..." Harry paused, not sure what he was trying to say but that's when Draco began kissing him and then they were hot... everywhere. The only problem with this just so happened to be the member of his crew who was blushing and nervously waiting next to the door. "Looks like you have a guest." Harry murmured, his breathing still erratic and his voice coming out in small gasps. Draco glowered at his crew member then blinked in surprise before getting up.

"They've offered money for his return already?" Draco demanded looking distraught, apparently he underestimated owl post while out at sea. The crew member nodded, his face completely red with his black hair covering his eyes. "Rot in hell, Theo. Just tell me the amount of money in an hour." _Theo_ left swiftly, looking relieved to go, but Harry just had to have his fun.

"Think you can last for an hour?"

"I can sure as hell try."


End file.
